The Observant Type
by Amaylee
Summary: A teenage Sherlock spends sometime in Japan, and like any youngster, must attend school. He's only in it to meet the rich and influential people... honestly. Just a fun fic with some cute and funny segments :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the anime. Honey and Mori have graduated. Though not in an exclusive relationship, Tamaki and Haruhi have accepted their feelings for each other, but they're still not sure what to do with them. Sherlock is 17, in his third year. I've chosen to ignore the whole America-thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own both the DVD box sets... does that count for anything?**

* * *

><p>Tamaki sat on the window ledge after hosting hours were over. Kyoya was, of course, tapping away at his laptop at a table across the room; Hikaru had Kaoru on his shoulders as they took down the last of the decorations. Tamaki looked up briefly when he heard light footsteps padding towards him. It was of course, Haruhi. He smiled at her from under his fringe and she took his hand as she perched next to him.<p>

"You seem sombre," she mused quietly, tracing a circle on the back of his hand.  
>"I have a meeting with my Father this evening. Our estate will be playing host to a significant guest from London. And his younger brother."<p>

As he spoke he used his free hand to push her hair out of her face, so he could observe her reaction. His heart flinched when he saw the disappointment.

"Kinda ruins our plans..." she said meekly.

"I'll make it up to you!" he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
>"Don't worry about it. Can you still come for dinner, at least?"<p>

He nodded joyfully. "Absolutely! I don't have to see him till after seven, anyway."

"When do they arrive?" Kyoya had appeared in front of them.

"Uh, late Sunday night, I think." Tamaki forced his eyes away from Haruhi's, where he'd been lost for the last few minutes.

"And how old is the brother?" Kyoya jotted something in his ledger.

"Our age. He'll be attending school here whilst they're staying over. I don't know how long for, though."

"Excellent." His pen clicked. "You are both dismissed. I'll help the twins finish off."

He gave the couple a look and they both blushed. Haruhi quickly looked away, trying to hide her flush from Tamaki, but Kyoya saw her smile. He gave her a swift swipe under the chin with his finger to raise her up. Their hands stayed clasped as they made their way to the exit of the music room.

"Bye Haruhi!" the twins called in unison.

"And boss!" Kaoru added shortly after.

"Hikaru..." Kyoya scolded.

"Bye boss..."

Kyoya thwacked him on the head with his pen all the same.

Out in the empty corridor, Tamaki twirled Haruhi, making her giggle with that adorable smile he couldn't resist. He pulled her close to his chest and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple. He grinned into her hair as she hugged him back and relaxed against him.

"Am I forgiven?" he squeaked.

"Mmhmm." Was her muffled reply from within his embrace.

Tamaki jumped for joy and released her, walking naturally together past the ogling eyes of the girls who'd stayed late in school. Haruhi was now even more attractive to them since being so utterly adorable and embracing her... his feminine side at the fair. However, the assumption had been that it was nothing more than cosplay, to put on a show. Haruhi continued to live her life as a male student.

Haruhi was forced to turn away from the window as the limo neared her apartment. She could feel Tamaki becoming more excited, his knees bouncing up and down and knocking into hers.

"Senpai, chill out." She moaned.

"Sorry..."

He found her hand and began to lightly run his fingers between hers to vent his excitement. Haruhi let him have his moment. She was used to his exuberance whenever they had what Kyoya had dubbed a "private engagement". To everyone else, it was obviously a date. But that was far too terrifying for both Tamaki and Haruhi to deal with. But that didn't stop her from smiling at how cute he was when he was like this.

Tamaki held the door for Haruhi when they pulled up opposite the apartment. As she let him in, he kicked his shoes off and hovered awkwardly. Again, Haruhi was used to this.

"Go on, sit. Ranka's not home." She teased, giving him a shove on his shoulders from behind.

He obediently knelt at her table as she headed to the kitchen. He listened for few moments to her chopping in the kitchen. Soon, he heard another noise. A light humming, similar to a tune he knew she loved to hear on the piano. He smiled and joined her.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Uh... stay away from the sharp things?" Haruhi covered the knife block with a tea towel, "But you can fill that pot with water for me, please.

Giving him a simple task couldn't hurt, right? She enjoyed his company, and loved his contented expression when he got to help anyone. Even if it was basic. She noticed him begin to hum the same tune that had been stuck in her head and blushed, knowing he must have heard her. She added the meat and vegetables to the pot and gave Tamaki a wooden spoon.

"Stir this whilst I go change, ok?"

He nodded and she headed to her room, shrugging her uniform into the hamper. As it was just a simple meal at home, she put the dressy outfit she had picked out this morning back into her wardrobe and instead changed into a loose tank top and long, stretchy shorts. Pretty much posh pyjamas, if she was totally honest. But she didn't really care inside her own home with her best friend.

"Gorgeous, as always." Tamaki swooned as Haruhi came back into the kitchen.

She smiled at him shyly and checked on the soup, putting it on to simmer with the lid on. Exiting the kitchen together, Tamaki spotted an essay left sprawled across the desk. Knowing Haruihi's usual organisation, he guessed she'd been having trouble with it. She saw him looking and shrugged, and he took it as an invitation to sit down and investigate further.

"French is my specialty," he beamed, "I can help you, if you like."

"It's fine. And it's pretty much cheating if I let a French boy do it for me."

"I won't do it for you... but I can help you understand it if you're struggling."

He could see her considering it, and had known for a while that Foreign Language Studies had been her weakest subject so far this school year. She nodded, not really knowing what to make of this studious offer in what was meant to be their time together. Not that she minded, she just expected him to mind more.

"Here," Tamaki slid along the chair, leaving a third of if for Haruhi to perch on, "where are you stuck?"

She sat next to him, practically on his lap but still teetering off the edge slightly. His arm looped lightly around her waist and she felt a little more comfortable - less scared of falling off and glad to have the cuddle. She liked him like this. She liked it when they were just naturally close, when there was no forceful romance and he hadn't reverted to being overly jealous and touchy. They poured over the text together, and he sat quietly as she noted things down. After grasping the majority of the work, she continued with her essay. Tamaki's hand had been resting ever so slightly on her thigh, mostly to save it going numb from dangling as his arm was around her waist. He began to unconsciously tap his fingers on her leg, as if playing the piano. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Oh! The timer!" Haruhi suddenly squeaked as a beeping came from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I can handle serving it up even if I am a crappy cook."

He left her to have the chair to herself, running his fingers through her hair as he made his way to the kitchen, being extra careful with the dishes. Haruhi was just finishing her paragraph when Tamaki returned with two bowls, and she met him at the table.

"Dinner is served." He said sweetly, handing her the soup and cutlery.

"You didn't have to... you're my guest."

"It's no problem. Besides, you're my princess. Not my slave. I'll do the dishes while you finish that essay, too."

She smiled at him, "Ya know, for a little rich kid you're not so bad at basic chores," she said teasingly.

He took no offence. "I used to help my mum's maids out, and she'd call me her "little man of the house." I loved it."

They quietly finished eating and Tamaki collected the bowls as promised, taking them to the kitchen. He even put the leftovers in the fridge for Ranka to have later. It was just after 6pm, and he knew he didn't have much time left with Haruhi this evening and had a very slim chance of seeing her over the weekend, as he'd be helping to prepare for their guests.

"Want me to read through that?" he asked after sitting himself on the floor cushions.

"Sure," she trotted over.

Tamaki took the papers and spread his legs, gently tugging Haruhi's arm so she sat between them. She obliged, crossing her legs as he folded his in to encase her. One arm fell around her and pressed her close into his torso, while the other he propped upon his knee to read the paper from. She snuggled against him, also realising she probably wouldn't see him again till school on Monday. For such a simple evening, she'd probably enjoyed herself more than she could have had with one of Tamaki's extravagant outings. Not that they weren't wonderful too, she just appreciated the closeness they'd shared. She squeezed her eyes tight.

Despite finishing reading long ago, Tamaki kept the last page open, savouring the feeling of Haruhi in his arms. He knew that if he just had the guts to put his feelings into words, he could have her like this for the rest of his life. He pressed a kiss into her hair, and then one on her cheek.

"I have to leave now, Princess."

She nodded and Tamaki scooped her up as he stood, spinning her around like a doll before setting her on her own feet.

"Hey, Senpai... I've really enjoyed this evening." Haruhi said coyly.

"My dear, for the thousandth time, you're allowed to drop the Senpai. We hardly need formalities when you allow me to do _this._"

He twirled her around and dipped her, reaching down to kiss her jaw line. Lips were still out of bounds.

She giggled and sighed into his chest as he brought her back up.

"And, I've really enjoyed today as well."

He folded his arms around her and she hugged him back. His eyes darkened slightly as he scrutinised the clouds upon opening the door.

"I know it's not forecast, but if it gets stormy before your dad gets home, will you call someone?"

She nodded her response, knowing resistance would only upset him.

He turned back to her and kissed along her forehead, and placed a final one on her nose as she kissed his cheek. And with that, he left to the limo waiting just at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock sat uncomfortably in the cramped seats on the small commuter plane from Tokyo. He'd spent a crappy week mooching around the city with nothing much to do other than decide he seriously didn't like sushi whilst Mycroft had hustled about with some chap from the city council. He sighed and fidgeted some more. Mycroft tutted at him.

"Can you not even _pretend_ to act like a normal human being for a ninety minute flight?" the older of the two scolded.

"Oh please. I would have _bought_ us a jet if I'd known normal planes were this over populated." Sherlock glared around at the six other people on the thirty seat Cesna.

Thankfully, the other passengers hand learned to ignore the quarrelling brothers sitting in the front with their ridiculous accents and sneering faces.

"And how could you afford a jet? You've never worked a day in your life." Mycroft barked.

"No, but I do know your pin number and you're not very careful with where you leave your wallet."

Mycroft sat back and growled at his brother, proceeding to ignore him for the remainder of the flight. The plane touched down not an excruciatingly long time later and Mycroft bustled the younger Holmes off the plane to collect their cases.

"Mr. Suoh will have a car and driver waiting for us." He told his brother.

"Well obviously it would be a car _and_ a driver. They usually do come in pairs." Sherlock spat.

"Unless you're a person with the competence to drive them_selves_."

"I DO know how to drive!"

"Tell that to Dad's insurance company..." Mycroft trailed off, flinging a navy hard-sided case at Sherlock.

It was pitch dark and nearing midnight when they reached the Souo mansion. Sherlock was stroppy, both from lack of sleep and lack of a decent meal. Mr. Souo and his son waited in the main lounge. The brothers were guided in by a middle aged butler.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I trust you had a pleasant journey?" Mr. Souo greeted.

"Yes, it was only a short flight." Mycroft shot Sherlock a don't-say-a-damn-thing look. "Although I'm sorry to have kept you up so late."His Japanese was flawless.

"It's no bother. However I must say your brother does look exhausted. Tamaki, why don't you show him too his room?" he addressed his son.

"Of course. Right this way, Master Holmes." Tamaki gave a winning hosts' smile, despite sleep still clogging up his left eye.

Sherlock glanced over the youth in front of him as he was lead up the stairs and down a hallway. He wore a shirt and tie with a formal jacket and shoes, but he had black silk pyjama bottoms instead of trousers. Sherlock was highly amused. He was led into a large, decadent bedroom where his case had already been brought. The carpet was a shimmering blue with real mahogany panelling on the walls, highlighted with gold leaf. The furniture had a modern steel and black glass finish to it. It was what you'd expect in a fancy hotel.

"There's an ensuite here," Tamaki opened a door to a spacious bathroom with a large corner tub and separate wet room, "and this door connects to my room," he pointed, "but we don't have to share. I have another bathroom that connects my room to the room my friends and I normally gather in. If there's anything you need, feel free to come in and ask."

Tamaki awaited a reply, standing attentively, smiling. Sherlock merely nodded and wandered to his suitcase. Tamaki took that as a hint the other boy simply wanted rest, and skipped to his own room. He hoisted a sleepy Antoinette back into her basket under his bay window and slid into the opposite side of the bed the dog hadn't warmed up already; fumbling automatically for both his childhood teddy and one Haruhi had bought him over the break.

Sherlock finally had his first moment of peace in the entire day and immediately stripped out of his suit, leaving it wherever it fell as he took items from his case and deposited them around the room. Violin by the window... laptop on the desk... some comfortable pyjama shorts for the night. He headed to the bathroom and added a copious amount of lavender bubble bath to the large tub, and letting it fill. He sank his scrawny form into the hot soapy water and sighed.

The Souo boy was all right enough. He'd done his job and then gone to bed. Not really surprising for a school night. He'd picked up on a crick in the boy's right thumb, probably from texting. He also had an effeminate whiff Sherlock couldn't place. It was old and distant, with a generic supermarket perfume mixed with the natural musk. His mind automatically leapt to the conclusion that the boy had had a prostitute in his bed at some point in the last few days or it would have been washed away by now. But no... it was older than that and Souo didn't seem the type. He was rather wholesome, for a child of the aristocracy.

Sherlock towelled off and dug some duty free chocolate from his case, taking a few chunks to eat for supper. He slipped into the jersey shorts he'd pulled out and climbed into the king sized bed. He assumed Mycroft had taken a similar routine wherever he'd been assigned to stay in the mansion. Sherlock sighed again as he delivered a punch into the pillow. He just wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki awoke early and in a great mood. He took his usual run around the perimeter with Antoinette, grouching as she held him up doing her morning business. He returned to his room and took a shower, grinning as he saw the body wash Haruhi had left sitting on the ledge last time she'd stayed in the adjoining room. He picked up the bottle and took a sniff, blushing with love. He dried himself and strode into his bedroom, naked. He gathered his underwear and uniform and went to lay them on the bed.

It was then that he noticed something else was already lying on his bed. Not something...some_one!_

He screeched. "Sherlock! Uh. I. Uh. What. Pants."

The blonde catapulted into his clothes as Sherlock looked on with a mix of amusement and horror. Tamaki composed himself and addressed his guest more formally.

"Master Holmes, good morning. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Breakfast?" Sherlock queried somewhat sheepishly.

"Uh, sure. Follow m – oh. Right, I forgot."

It was then that he noticed the other boy wore only boxers and an undershirt. Tamaki had forgotten to tell him there was a school uniform for him in the wardrobe. He fetched it. He texted Haruhi a good morning, followed by a love heart emote as Sherlock dressed. He received a heart in reply as the two left the room. Sherlock saw the other boy's smitten smile and concluded he'd found the source of Tamaki's weird smell.

"Are these your friends?" Sherlock quizzed Tamaki as they passed a large printed canvas.

In the middle stood Tamaki with his arm held tightly around Haruhi's waist. To her right, the twins had their arms around each other's shoulders and Hikaru had rested his elbow on Haruhi's shoulder. To Tamaki's side, Kyoya stood at an angle with an unusually relaxed expression. Next to him was Mori, with Honey supported on his hip. The photo had been taken on the deck of the twins' yacht over the break. Mori, the twins and Tamaki only wore beech shorts, while the others wore light clothing. Though Haruhi had worn and one piece swimsuit under her clothes, she had on a fairly unisex shorts and t-shirt.

Tamaki nodded and named them off, saving Haruhi for last.

"You all look rather close," Sherlock said with a suspicion in his voice Tamaki didn't catch.

He considered the way Tamaki was holding the smaller boy on his right. He remembered hearing something that Tamaki was in some exclusive boy's club... did this private school have a gay bar or something? Further down the hallway was another, smaller canvas of just Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki had both his arms wrapped around the other boy's arms, stood behind him with his head on Haruhi's shoulder, whilst Haruhi rested his head into Tamaki's cheek. They were definitely more than friendly.

Tamaki saw Sherlock looking at the picture and smiled.

"Something else, am I right?" he beamed.

"If you're that way inclined..." Sherlock responded, bemused.

"Oh. I hadn't realised you weren't." Said Tamaki simply, before summoning Shima for breakfast.

Tamaki internally flushed. This boy had seen him naked not ten minutes ago and had just told him he was gay like it was no big deal. Not that it was a big deal. He didn't care either way, but it certainly made his morning nudity a whole lot more embarrassing.

As they ate Shima's speciality French toast in comfortable quiet, Sherlock couldn't help but notice the shift in Tamaki's demeanour since their interactions in the corridor. Sherlock didn't really care that Tamaki was gay. He was far more concerned with the golden dog panting between his knees.

"This is my little girl, Antoinette," Tamaki declared proudly, "she won't hurt you, she's just waiting for me to give her breakfast before we go to school."

Sherlock patted the dog's head and slipped her crumb, satisfying her enough that she went to pester her master instead. Mycroft nor Tamaki's father had come down yet and both boys doubted they would see their respective guardians until after school. Sherlock found it somewhat surprising that Tamaki gathered their breakfast dishes and took them into the kitchen. He would have expected the boy to be waited on hand and foot.

"Now be a good girl for Auntie Shima and I promised Haruhi we could take you on a walkie after club, ok?" Tamaki told Antoinette.

The dog licked his face in response.

"I love you too my little darling girl. I'll see you after school!"

Sherlock observed the interaction occurring at the front entrance with puzzled amusement. Tamaki really was a strange character. He followed him out to the limo with slight reluctance. He hadn't attended formal schooling at all in the last year, having failed to attain the grades needed to continue to higher education at his school back home.

"Oh, you're in class 3D," Tamaki said with surprise as they buckled themselves in.

"And?" Sherlock questioned, missing the point.

"You just seem more intelligent than that. Questions on the entry paper flummox you a bit? You should talk to my dad if you want to be in a more advanced class."

Sherlock shrugged, "I failed my exams at home."

"Distractions?"

"You could say that. I'm mostly just disinterested. I don't have enough head space to have it filled with irrelevant garbage." Sherlock almost spat the last of his sentence.

Tamaki practically launched himself out of the vehicle as it barely stopped in time to let him out safely.

"You go that way. Bye!" squealed the boy, pointing at a large, pink building before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Haruhi sat on the steps in the courtyard when she saw Kasanoda slouching along in her general direction.

"Don't you look cheery this morning?" she said to him, giggling.

"Urgh." Was his basic reply as he crunched a piece of toast.

"That Monday morning feeling?"

"Mruggh. I've hardly slept all weekend. There were girls squealing in outside the fence all night."

She smiled sympathetically, "I kinda know the feeling..."

"You have girls crowding your home too, now?"

"No... just Tamaki," she laughed and gave a squinty smile in his direction.

"Speak of the devil – "

"And the devil shall appear. Oh god, he's on one this morning."

Tamaki tore into the courtyard, squealing her name. He ran towards her, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around in a tight hug. There was a resonating "awww" noise from the small crowd Tamaki's exuberance had attracted and he toned it down in an attempt to keep not only their dignity, but their secret intact.

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair as he stepped away, giving a reasonable and total hetero distance between them.

Tamaki pressed his hand into the small of her back, guiding her towards the school building. Haruhi shot Kasanoda a wave.

"Ya know, he could totally join the host club as the fierce, homo sexual type," Tamaki mused, mostly to himself.

"Kasanoda isn't gay..." Haruhi put in.

"The girls don't need to know that." Tamaki winked.

They passed an empty corridor and Tamaki quickly took advantage of it. He pressed Haruhi against the wall and inhaled deeply as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, leaving a light kiss there in his wake. Haruhi blushed at the tingling butterflies she felt with him being so close to her.

"That's all I needed." Tamaki sighed, relieved.

"Uhh..." Haruhi pointed towards the shadowy witness across the hall.

"Oh. Excuse us. I'm sorry." Tamaki stammered, gathering his composure as he took in the figure.

"It's just me," Said Sherlock, approaching the pair.

"Sherlock, hey." Tamaki relaxed.

"This must be... Fudgy-Okra? Excuse my pronunciation." He extended his hand to Haruhi.

"Haruhi. It's a pleasure to meet you." She accepted his hand shake. He felt it was a little limp.

The warning bell rang, interrupting the introductions. Tamaki parted with a quick squeeze of Haruhi's hand and he and Sherlock headed off in the opposite direction to Haruhi.

"Cute." The word escaped Sherlock as he considered what he'd just observed. Obviously a very intimate yet shy couple. Probably only recently dating. Or only just coming to terms with their sexualities. Clearly not keen to have it announced to the other students.

Tamaki chose not to comment on either his or Sherlock's little outbursts. Instead, he listed off the classrooms, leaving Sherlock at his room. He thought Sherlock must be having quite a rough morning. First seeing him in the nude and then catching him with Haruhi. He hid his flush with his fringe as he found his own class and took his seat in front of Kyoya.

"Kissing in the corridors again?" Kyoya said flatly, barely looking up from the textbook he was reading.

"Hey! We weren't _kissing_... and what do you mean again?!" Tamaki retorted.

Kyoya reached forwards and smoothed the Haruhi-shaped crease on Tamaki's lapel, smirking.

"And how is your guest?"

Tamaki considered the few conversations he'd had with Sherlock so far. He was slightly shorter than expected, probably Kyoya's height with dark curly hair. He spoke Japanese almost fluently and had an eerily graceful way of moving. He omitted this morning's encounter and Kyoya caught his internal shudder, raising and eyebrow.

"Gay," was Tamaki's final answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi squirmed in her seat as the twins' eyed her suspiciously from either side.

"Why do you look so ruffled, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"And why is your hair all messy?" Kaoru added.

"And why are you blushing?" they said together, before collapsing into giggles, each with an arm around her.

She sighed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Kaoru cooed, pecking her cheek.

"Ew no," Hikaru batted his brother away, "she's been with Tamaki. Stupidity might be contagious."

He said the last part in a stage whisper and felt a tingle when a smile cracked her lips.

"You're still our princess even if you're Tamaki's queen." Hikaru whispered so only Haruhi could hear, before giving her his own kiss on her other cheek.

The morning lessons proceeded rather uneventfully and Haruhi was pleased to see the teacher nod with approval as he briefly glanced over her French essay as he collected them in.

"Come to the dining hall with us." Hikaru said to Haruhi.

"We'll buy you lunch for being so mean to you earlier," chimed Kaoru.

"You don't have too..." Haruhi protested. "I wasn't bothered."

"But we want to!" they practically sang.

She sat between them in the canteen and took the food they'd picked out. Kaoru always knew her favourites. Tamaki and Sherlock approached them on their way to the queue.

"Hope these shady twins aren't bothering you." Tamaki teased, squeezing Haruhi on the shoulders.

"Hey! We never bother Haruhi!" they said together.

"Lunch?" Tamaki quizzed the group.

"Yeah. They were making up for bothering me in class." Haruhi grinned at the twins, getting her revenge.

"Oh guys, this is my guest, Master Sherlock Holmes," Tamaki introduced. "Sherlock, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"But which one is Hikaru, boss?" the twins said.

"Haven't a clue. Too hungry to guess." He ruffled both their hair and continued on his way with Sherlock.

"I'm gonna take my box lunch to the club room fridge for later," Haruhi told the twins as she straightened her cutlery on the empty plate, "I'll see you in class."

She headed off to music room 3 and upon opening the door found Kyoya surrounded with travel catalogues and no less than four laptops. He hardly acknowledge her hello as she aimed for the fridge in the prep room. As she walked back through, Kyoya let out an exasperated grunt.

"Senpai?" Haruhi sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hrngh."

"Do you need any help?"

"Mruh"

"Aren't you eating?"

"... did you bring me any food?" he was suddenly alert.

"Uh, you can have my boxed lunch if you want."

"Give it to me!" he almost yelled.

"Ok, ok! How long have you been up here to be so desperate for leftover potato cakes?"

"I've been on a free since second period," he snatched the box from Haruhi, who took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" she flicked through the nearest brochure.

"Tamaki wanted us to go on another overnight stay while Mr. Holmes is here. I'm just looking at prices and dates so Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai can join us."

"Where?" she mused.

"I'd suggested a trip up to the mountains. Have you ever tried skiing, Haruhi?"

"Nope."

"Precisely." He flipped to a log cabin in the magazine she held.

"Aww, this looks cozy. But it's quite far away..."

"Perhaps a public train journey would be a learning experience."

Haruhi's eyes ran to the approximate quotes box in the magazine and she flinched.

"Is this really coming out of club money?" she didn't think they had that kind of budget.

"Hmm? Well since we aren't taking the girls, no."

"Oh..."

"Is there something wrong?" he looked up to find her chewing her lip.

"I won't be able to afford it." She looked away in shame.

"Don't be silly. Tamaki pays your share." He said it so flatly.

It would be impolite for her to not pull the "oh no, he shouldn't do that. I won't go" thing, but in all honesty she knew there wasn't much point. Tamaki would pay anyway and stuff her in his suitcase if he had to force her to come. Kyoya watched her face change as she thought it over. She sighed.

"Aren't you going to argue back?" he asked, puzzled.

"Is there any point?"

"None in the slightest," he quipped, before giving her a genuine smile. "He'll be glad you're letting him spoil you."

"If I argue I know he'll only go even more extreme to prove a point." She rested her head on her hands.

"And just when I thought you'd stopped being so stubborn..." Kyoya trailed off with a giggle.

Tamaki and Sherlock had sat down with the twins and Sherlock noticed the forlorn look on his host's face when he realised Haruhi wasn't there. The twins were having a moment and Sherlock scrunched his eyes at the sight, unable to understand what they could possibly gain from staring into each other's eyes when one rolled his head on the other's shoulder, and the latter slipped his arms around his brother, hugging him closely. Tamaki was completely unphased by their actions, though a small gathering of on lookers seemed completely enthralled.

"This one's Hikaru," Tamaki declared, pointing at the twin who was giving the hug.

"Nu-uh!" the boys said together.

"Sometimes I like to be cuddled too," Hikaru said from within his brother's arms.

Tamaki sighed, frustrated, and then noticed Sherlock was primarily avoiding the protein portion of his school meal.

"Don't you like sushi?" he asked.

Sherlock shook his head, stabbing a roll forcefully with his fork and escorting it off his plate.

"They'll have pork tomorrow," Kaoru said, unwinding his arm from Hikaru so he could finish his meal.

As all four boys finished off, Tamaki's instinct got the better of him.

"Where did Haruhi go?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"Wow, boss –" Kaoru started.

"You held out a whole twenty minutes," Hikaru finished.

"We're impressed," they said together.

Tamaki sighed and resigned himself to wait until Host Club started. He didn't fancy arguing with the twins when he'd had such a late night.

Sherlock stalked haughtily out of his class room when the end bell rang at 2pm. He really wasn't enjoying school much. Not that he ever had. And on top of that, the dimwits in his class were hardly giving him much to observe or even notice. He was bored. He decided to find some entertainment. He knew the school had a complete collection of after school clubs, but he decided to avoid Music Room 3, where he knew Tamaki and his club hung out. Maybe he would find something mindless like pottery, or take up a new instrument.

Meanwhile with the host club, Haruhi stood across from the boys with her arms folded. Between them, the twins held a long frilly gown they intended to imprison Haruhi in.

"Not a chance." She scolded.

"But blue is totally your colour!" the twins retaliated.

"No way."

"And you'll look even more beautiful than usual!" Tamaki fawned, gliding over to embrace her, but she blocked him with an outstretched hand on his head.

The argued back and forth, until Kyoya decided to step in.

"With the profits we could make with you dressing up as a girl once in a while Haruhi, we'll certainly be able to afford some extra treats on our next vacation. Guilt free." He stressed the last words, shooting her a look over his glasses.

She grumbled, but took the dress from the twins and stomped off to the prep room.

"If you need any help..." the twins called, earning a rage from Tamaki.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself!" Haruhi retorted.

"We weren't offering to help _dress_ you." Kaoru said.

"Exactly the opposite, actually," Hikaru grinned.

Tamaki head locked them.

"You guys are total perverts." Haruhi called from within the prep room.

"Aww, come on. We've seen you wear dresses before." Kaoru whined.

"Yeah. We've seen you wear _less_ than a dress before." Hikaru teased, though it was quite a struggle within Tamaki's death grip.

She flung open the doors.

"This is a new level of creepy even for the Host Club. Was this your idea?" she aimed the comment at Tamaki, whose mouth had made an "o" shape.

He shook his head and approached her, a finger outstretch. She glared at it, but he poked it into her bust anyway.

"It's padded," he sighed in relief.

But then his face reddened and he turned on the twins, who had a similar look of confusion and wonder.

"You shady twins! How could you mutilate my precious princess like this!"

"Hey it wasn't us!" Kaoru struggled away from Tamaki.

"Yeah, Kyoya provided the dress!" Hikaru completely pushed Tamaki off him.

"And we don't like it any more than you do, boss," Kaoru came up beside Haruhi.

Hikaru joined him on her other side, "yeah... kinda weird."

They both poked either side of her blossoming bosom, and she batted them away, glaring at Kyoya, who was gracefully avoiding Tamaki's flails as he calmly explained himself.

"I figured the ladies would appreciate a more... realistic look if one of use were to ever cosplay as a woman."

"Realistic?" Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi blurted together.

Kyoya nodded, "Well if it's obviously too much for a real boy to have, it keeps our secret, secret."

His logic was flawless, of course, but the rest of the group couldn't help but be annoyed. Although, Haruhi was a little pleased they preferred her natural look. Even if she'd never admit it, she was slightly self-conscious of her boyish figure whenever she dressed with the intention of looking feminine.

Tamaki took her hand and led her to a throne set up at the back of room. The day's theme was for them to "hold court" as King and Queen. The performance went down just as well as Kyoya predicted, and Haruhi guessed he'd advertised it beforehand. Her mind wandered to what Hikaru had said earlier that day. Was she really Tamaki's queen?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi and thanks for reading this far!<strong>

**I'd really appreciate if any of you could tell me how you're feeling with ****this so far. I know it's had minimal Sherlock up to this point, but I just had so many cute Ouran scenes I wanted to get in as well. Don't worry, his time is coming!**

**Lots of love, Amelie. **


End file.
